Deleted Scene Sins of the Father
by msd1423daly
Summary: I thought Jay Ryan did an amazing job, showing Vincent's reactions with the few short seconds we saw while Bob was programming Liam and I wanted to know more about what happened to him, and I needed him and Catherine to deal with it. The story may go on as I think Liam could have been a much bigger bad than the CW gave him time for...
1. Chapter 1

Deleted Scene

Sins of the Fathers

"Do you think that little boy will say anything?" Vincent asks Catherine, worried that the young Ellingsworth will expose him.

"If he does, do you think anyone will believe him? I was a grown woman and they didn't believe me 12 years ago."

Vincent thinks back to that day, when he first laid eyes on Catherine Chandler. She was afraid, but not of him and she was traumatized after just watching her Mother gunned down, but she had looked at him, like a person, even back then. He had wasted 10 years watching her from a distance. He was grateful every day that she had come back into his life, he wouldn't let anything take her away from him.

The jeep pulled up behind the gentleman's club, just as JT and Heather were coming out. Both looked stunned and when Heather saw Catherine, she looked like she was trying not to cry.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Catherine asked Heather.

Heather just looked up at JT who was staring at Vincent.

Vincent reached out with his beast senses and could not sense Liam nearby, but could smell blood.

"Where is my Dad?" Catherine asked as she pushed by JT to enter the back door.

Vincent hated when Catherine called Bob her "Dad". He knew he shouldn't, after all Bob was one of her last living family members, and the last family member that knew anything about Murfield or what had been done to him. But the man had nearly destroyed Vincent and even though he had found his way back to Catherine, he was not the same Vincent that he had been when Bob kidnapped him. But the one thing that hadn't changed and that would never change, was being there for Catherine. So Vincent buried his feelings about Bob and kept pace with Catherine as she entered the bar.

"Oh my God…Dad…..Dad" Catherine came around the corner taking in all the destruction and seeing Bob's lifeless body slumped up against the wall. She ran to him, afraid to touch him. She kneeled there in front of him, tears trailing down her face. Then Catherine surprised Vincent by crying, actually breaking down and really crying for him.

Vincent paused….shocked at how angry he was, but he once again buried those feelings and went to Catherine and placing his body right behind hers, placed his arms around her. She immediately turned into him and gripped him tight as she let go and let the tears fall. Vincent sat there on the floor and held her close rocking her back and forth.

After a few minutes, JT and Heather came back in, they both stood there unsure of how to help and what to say or do. JT began once again to pick up the broken pieces of his home. Heather helped him.

Heather offered to take Catherine home, Vincent didn't want to leave her, but JT needed to talk to him.

"I will be right behind you, this won't take long." Vincent said kissing Catherine on the forehead.

She placed her hand on the side of his face. "I am ok, Vincent, take your time and help JT. I will be waiting for you at home."

Vincent watched Catherine leave the room, he stared at the doorway for a minute after she had already gone through it. Turning back to JT he said.

"I am so sorry for all this buddy, we have got to find a new place to…." Vincent wasn't sure what to call what it was that they kept doing here.

JT waived Vincent off. "Please it's totally no big deal, I am used to it." JT stops picking up for a moment. "Vincent are you OK?"

"Whatta you mean? Of course I am ok."

JT knows Vincent better than just about anyone and knows better. "What do I mean? I mean you just watched Bob torture Liam like he tortured you, which had to bring back some horrific memories and then to top it off, you comfort Cat when Bob is killed by Liam, which is what you wanted to do last year until Cat shot you to keep you from killing Bob, so mission accomplished if you know what I mean. This must bring up some pretty heavy feelings. I get that you are pushing those down for Cat's sake, but come on, it's just us here man."

Vincent sat down heavily on the couch and put his head in his hands. He sat there for a few minutes. "No I am not OK, JT…..not by a long shot."

"Talk to me Vincent." JT sat down next to his friend.

Vincent sat up, tilted his head back and exhaled. "Watching Bob work on Liam brought some bad stuff up for me man….I really haven't dealt with all of it, you know? Everything is always so crazy around us and at first I just wanted to immerse myself in being back with Cat, I didn't want to think about what happened to me. Bob was locked up and that is where I kept everything related to him, locked up, but now…."

"Now you have to be there for Catherine, and because he sacrificed himself to save the Ellingworth's at her request, she is going to feel guilty…and he was the only parent she had left…..and even a bad parent can be better than no parent. Can I give you some advice big guy? Go talk to Catherine, you need to tell her what you went through at Bob's hands, she needs to understand exactly what he did to you. You both are going to have to find a way to put Bob to rest, only then can you move forward."

"Your right, as usual…..thanks for the pep talk, JT" Vincent hugged JT and left to find Catherine.

Tess opened the door before Vincent could put his key in the lock.

"Hey, how is she?" Vincent asked.

Tess smiled at Vincent, as always his every thought was for Catherine.

"She is ok, Vincent, she is actually worried about you….go on in, I am going to head to JT's and help with the cleanup."

He got a hug from Tess and told her that he and Catherine would be over in the morning to help with the cleanup.

Vincent set his keys on the entry table and hung up his coat by the door. Walking into the main room, he could see Catherine on the couch, a fire was burning in the fireplace and she was staring into the flames, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings. He should have known better, she could always sense when he was near.

"Hey", she whispered as he came into the room. She gestured with her palm on the seat beside her. "Are you OK?'

"Me? Sure, I'm fine."

"Vincent you're not fine…..fine is what I say when I am not fine."

He smiled. "I remember." He sat down next to her. He opened his arms and she came to him. They both sat there for a minute…quietly.

At the same time they both started talking.

"I am sorry…." Cat said at the same time Vincent asked "How are you feel…"

Vincent tightened his arms around Catherine, "You go first."

Catherine took a deep breathe. "I am sorry I fell apart back there, it hit me out of nowhere. I didn't expect to feel bad for him, but I do. I feel guilty for asking you to break him out and help with Liam. I feel guilty for making you watch, I can only imagine what that was like for you Vincent and I am so sorry."

"Hey, no guilt ok, It was my idea to get your Father out to erase Liam's memory. I am sorry that he is gone, that you might not get all the answers you need to all the questions you haven't thought to ask yet. Catherine, I hate Bob for what he did to me, and by extension, what that did to you. But we are together and we need to make peace with Bob and let him rest. He did horrible things, but I think he did them for what he thought were good reasons."

"I think that too, I need to forgive him for what he did to you….to us. He tried in the end to make amends, he seemed to realize and accept that we loved each other and that you wouldn't hurt me. But Vincent I need to know what happened to you. Seeing Bob with Liam today made me realize that we have not talked about what happened to you."

Vincent let go of Catherine and stood up, he ran his hands through his hair and started pacing.

"JT gave me some advice a little bit ago and told me to tell you what happened to me. I just….I just didn't want to scare you, I didn't want you to look at me like I was broken or damaged." Vincent looks down at Catherine.

Catherine stands up and goes to him. Placing her hands on either side of his face.

"Vincent I love you and no matter what I would never think that you are broken or damaged. I know how hard you fought last year to come back to me, even when I gave you every reason not to. But I have to know what he did to you, maybe it will help me understand how you could forget about me, help me understand what happened to you last year."

With those words, Vincent suddenly understood that while Catherine loved him and accepted him, she was still hurt by the one simple fact that he had not remembered her.

He sat down pulling her down with him. "What do you want to know?"

"What Bob did to Liam…." She couldn't call him Dad not when talking about him torturing Vincent….. "Is that what he did to you?"

Vincent inhaled deeply. "Yes and No. You saw how quick it worked with Liam, at least in terms of the Ellingsworth's. It took longer for me. For the first few days, I was kept in complete isolation and darkness. I would throw myself against the door and walls trying to get out of that room. I was so desperate to get back to you. I was out of my mind with how worried you must have been."

"The only time I wasn't fighting was when they drugged me. After a few days Bob starting talking to me, through the intercom of course. No one would come into that cell when I was awake. I don't even remember what he was saying, now, but it was just the sound of his voice going on and on. After a few days, I woke up after being drugged, strapped to a chair. I was awake, but drugged enough so that I couldn't beast out. Then it became more like you saw with Liam. Bob would inject me, I would seize, and sometimes vomit and he would talk to me. He told me I was a soldier, highly trained and special, that my country needed me. That I was the only one who could save people. Over and over again he repeated the process."

Vincent got up and paced again, he couldn't sit still. His beast wanted out to protect him, from the memories.

"I would think about you, during the small windows of time I had, between the torture and being drugged asleep. My mind was so muddled that sometimes I thought you were with me, I could feel you next to me. I could hear your voice. I would lay there on that floor, my body hurting, my stomach raw and I would feel better because you were there. I must have talked out loud to you, because at some point Bob started including you in his speeches. Besides telling me what a super soldier I was, he started describing you as someone who would prevent me from saving people. He painted you as the enemy. You were sent to distract me and prevent me from doing my job."

Vincent stopped pacing and sat back down. "It's funny he never used your name, he just described you physically and described the feelings you invoked in me. I wonder if he was afraid, I would hurt you if I came across you or if your name would undo my programming?"

"When you found me in that warehouse, after letting Zhao capture me, I still don't know what would have happened if JT and Gabe hadn't shot me. I was running for you, would I have stopped myself? Or would I have killed you? Just like Bob had said, there you were getting in the way, stopping me from doing my job. What scares me still to this day….Is I don't know….."

Catherine was speechless. Tears gathered in her eyes, and her throat ached. Every muscle in her body tensed up as Vincent spoke. She had been so focused on her pain last year that she had never given a thought to his. To what he went through. He had been hurt by every member of her family. How did they move past this? How could he look at her and not see her Mother and her Father?

"I know" Catherine put her palm on Vincent's chest right over his heart. "I know you would not have hurt me." At Vincent's skeptical look she continued. "That night you let Zhao go and saved me. You put me before the mission. I know Vincent…I know."

*To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Vincent had fallen asleep and Catherine lay in bed beside him, listening to him breathe. Sleep remained elusive for Catherine. Images of Vincent being tortured at the hands of her Father ran across her vision whenever she closed her eyes. How could she move past this? Where was she supposed to put all of her feelings about him? She hated him for what he had done to Vincent and yet he had given her Mother back to her. She had been angry with her Mother for so long, ironically it had taken Bob telling her to look through the box he had given her, to give her Mother back to her. The Mother she remembered, the one who cared about people and who was a good person, the one who had loved Catherine. Bob had done horrible things, but he gave her back the one person, other than Vincent she needed in this world, he gave her back the Mother she could love again.

Vincent was not as asleep as Catherine thought. He could practically hear her thoughts as she tossed and turned beside him. He remained alert enough to be able to comfort her if she needed, but he knew she needed to work this out for herself. They had to put Bob to rest and focus on Liam.

The sun streaming through the window, woke Catherine up. It was only then she realized she must have fallen asleep at some point during the night. She could hear the shower running and smiled to herself thinking of Vincent naked and slippery and wet and…That was enough to get her out of bed and into the bathroom, where she quickly brushed her teeth and shed her t-shirt.

"Room for one more?' She asked as she opened the curtain.

Vincent smiled at her. "Of course, there is always room for you Ms. Chandler."

Catherine moved into his arms, kissing him. He was slick and wet and she was… cold…."Let me in under the water it's freezing in here!" Vincent chuckled as he moved her in front of him, she was so tiny that plenty of water still hit him, even with her in front. He took down her shampoo and lathered her head. Catherine let out a big exhale and leaned back into him. He worked his hands down her neck to her shoulders, working at the knots he found there.

"I am not surprised you didn't sleep well given the boulders you have back here." He slid his thumb hard over one knot of muscle.

Catherine moaned as he worked the muscle loose. That moan also worked other things and she could feel Vincent's arousal against her ass. Just knowing how much he wanted her sent a rush of liquid heat running to her core. She moaned again and pressed her ass up against him. Vincent replaced his hands with his mouth, moving his tongue along the back of her neck, his hands moved around to her front and fondled her perfect little breasts. He teased her nipples and Catherine moved even more urgently against him, breathing hard.

Vincent's hands moved from her breasts outward to her ribcage and then down her arms to grasp her hands. Lifting them above her head, he had her grab the shower pipe. He slowly moved his hands down her arms, stroking down her body until he cupped her ass in both hands. He lifted her and slid her aching cleft along his shaft. He growled into her hair as he slid her back and forth, his cock jerked and swelled as she rode over him.

When he could take it no more, he lifted her up and slid inside her. Seating himself to the hilt he savored the feel of her tight muscles clenching him. Catherine flung her head back onto his shoulder, he could see her breasts lifted up, his mouth watered at the thought of taking her in his mouth and teasing her nipples until she screamed.

"Vincent" Catherine said his name. That was all it took to send Vincent pounding into her, holding her tight, Vincent thrust inside of her. Catherine arched her hips back and held on as Vincent lost himself in her. As he got close, he slipped his hand around and found the tiny bud, pushing down, he sent Catherine soaring, and as she clenched around him, he let go and poured everything he was into her.

He held her there for a few seconds, just enjoying the flickering after effects of their lovemaking.

"Vincent, you can put me down now." Catherine's voice was pained.

He quickly set her down and turned her around. "What's wrong?" He was checking her over. She was standing there squinty and smoosh faced. He started laughing.

"Stop laughing, this shampoo is really stinging my eyes!"

Dried off, dressed and now drinking coffee, Catherine knows she can't put off talking to Vincent about Bob any longer.

"I don't know where to start Vincent…..I am sorry for what my parents did to you, but all of those things led to this moment and I have never been happier. How messed up is that!"

I hate Bob for what he did to you, but he also gave me back my Mother, he helped me see that she was trying to help and that even knowing she was in trouble, she still kept trying to do the right thing. He helped us yesterday, he tried to make amends in his own way. But then I think about what he did to you."

Vincent took Catherine's hands in his own.

"I made peace with your Mom a long time ago, it may take some time but I will make peace with Bob too. I am tired of being angry about what happened to me. You were right about it being a gift, it didn't start off that way, but that is what is has become and it brought me you and I would make all the same decisions if that's what it took to be here right now with you. Parents aren't perfect, they make mistakes, and I do not hold you responsible for them." He paused a moment, letting his words sink in. "So let your Mom rest in peace and let Bob rest in peace, in the end he did the right thing. If we are going to have our happy ever after, we have to defeat Liam, he needs to be our focus now.

"You're right, I can't change the past and I can't blame myself for the decisions they made. Liam is the only thing standing in the way of our happiness. So let's go get Liam."

Liam was down in his lair. He was pacing around, picking things up and putting them down again. He felt angry and upset, but he couldn't remember why or who his anger was directed at. He remembered escaping after killing a man who was hurting him, but again he couldn't remember why. He had fled in a panic, desperate to get away. His eye caught on a photograph of Rebecca. He stopped and picked up the picture, lovingly he traced the curve of her cheek, holding it against his heart and closing his eyes, he remembers. "You've come back to me."

"There is something you need to know about what happened yesterday with your Dad and Liam." JT is picking up the cluttered and destroyed remnants of his home with Cat and Vincent's help. At JT's tone, Vincent is immediately on alert.

"What is it? What else happened?

"Bob was able to erase his vendetta against the Ellingsworths, but at the end Liam was confusing Rebecca with Catherine and you with Alistair. That is what got him all pumped up and allowed him to break free. He threaten to kill both of you. At least that the last thing we heard before your Dad told us to run.

Catherine and Vincent are both thinking the same thing. Liam can track them anytime no matter where they go. The only way to stay safe was to constantly keep running.

JT was still explaining. "I don't know how it ended between Liam and your Dad, he may have got through to him after all." JT did not sound at all confident about it. "Or he may be out plotting your deaths as we speak. Does anyone see my tums?"

"JT forget about cleaning up, you need to start working on Liam's blood, you need to isolate the healing properties...for both of us."

"Vincent you want to take on Liam directly?" Cat asks astonishingly.

"Catherine, our only other option is to run...forever. Liam can track us, we can't be on the defensive here we have to take the fight to him. As it is we are going to have to keep moving until JT is able to isolate the healing properties, hopefully Liam won't come back here."

"Wait...Vincent slow down. If Liam was really after us, where is he? Why didn't he come after us last night? I say we stay here, keep our eyes and ears open and see what he does. Can you track him?"

"I can try, he is pretty good at covering his tracks, but when he left here if he was in a panic, I might be able to see where he went."

"Don't engage him Vincent, wait for JT to isolate the healing properties."

"Ok"

"Promise me Vincent!"

Vincent kisses her and puts his hand over his heart. "I promise"

Vincent steps outside and closes his eyes concentrating on Liam. He can smell the drugs that Bob was using. Vincent's stomach rolls as the smell brings him right back to his own captivity. Focusing on Liam, Vincent starts to track.

JT was working on isolating the healing properties from Liam's blood, and Vincent was tracking Liam, this left Catherine feeling a bit isolated and useless. Two things she did not like feeling.

"JT I am going to head into the precinct to see if there is any way we can deal with Liam legally."

"Good Luck with that."

Liam leaves his underground lair, the place he has called home for over 100 years. His Rebecca is out there and he must find her. He remembers her being with him while he was being tortured. He can track her from there. Maybe she is being held by the same people who had him. He heads off in the direction of JT's.

Vincent has tracked through the city, and Liam's trail ends in an alley above a sewer grate. He can tell this must be Liam's home base, because his scent is everywhere. There are fresh scents and old degraded scents that tell Vincent that Liam has been here a very long time. Vincent wants to go down and continue his track, but he promised Catherine he would not go after Liam just yet. He calls JT and learns that Catherine headed to the precinct.

After hanging up with Vincent, JT turns back to his test tubes and beakers. He is shocked and speechless to find Liam standing in the doorway. Before JT can even speak, Liam does.

"Where is she? I can tell she is no longer here…..Where….is…she?" Liam's voice is quiet and menacing.

"Who are you looking for?" JT asks although he already knows.

Liam cocks his head, as if he is scenting the air. "Rebecca" he whispers as he blurs away.

JT is frantic trying to call Catherine…..the call goes to voicemail. He quickly hangs up and reaches Vincent.

"VINCENT!...Liam was here, looking for Rebecca, I think he is tracking Cat from here."

"Where did she go, JT? Damn it I never should have left her."

"She told me she was going to the precinct about 20 min ago."

"Grab my truck JT and meet me at the precinct."

Vincent blurred….

Catherine was stunned when Vincent suddenly appeared at her desk. "You need to come with me right now." Vincent's voice and the intense look on his face, conveyed that he would take no argument from her.

"OK"

He leads her out of the station, he is looking all around and she can see how on edge he is. "Vincent what is going on?"

Vincent doesn't stop….. practically dragging Catherine out into the alley. "JT should be here any second. Liam showed up at JT's looking for Rebecca…JT seemed to think that Liam got your scent and started tracking you. What I can't figure out is, how I beat him here. Did you go somewhere else first?"

"Well yeah, I went to the coffee shop and stopped in at the market, picked up a few things and dropped them back off home."

Liam is standing in Cat and Vincent's living room. He is confused by the pictures of Rebecca here in this place with pictures of another man. There is another scent, a strong scent…a male scent. He lashes out, sweeping the pictures off the mantel and roaring his frustration.

The Jeep screeches to halt in the alley and JT jumps out.

"Get in the car, hurry." Vincent can't sense Liam at the moment but he is taking no chances with Catherine or JT.

"Where are we going?" Catherine asks as they pull away.

"JT were you able to isolate the healing properties?"

"No not yet, I need more time,"

"I don't think it's safe for you back at your place." Vincent says.

JT thinks for a minute. "What about the lab in Sam's dungeon, I would need to stop home first and get some things but I could work on it there."

Realizing it would be easier to see Liam coming from there, agrees. "It's easier to defend than the gentleman's club, let's stop by there and get what you need." Turning to Catherine. "Is there anything you need from your apartment? I think it's best if we stay with JT, I can't leave him unprotected and alone and Tess is no match for Liam. I can protect the both of you better there."

"This is crazy Vincent…" Cat says to him as she unlocks their apartment.

"Hurry up I don't want to leave JT alone in the car for too long."

As they enter the apartment, Vincent immediately senses Liam and his beast rages to the surface. He grabs Catherine and places her behind him, turning this way and that trying to find out where the threat will come from.

Catherine has her weapon out and is scanning the apartment. She notices the fireplace mantel and the broken picture frames on the floor.

They quickly move through the apartment.

"It's all clear Vincent, Liam is not here." Catherine holsters her weapon and turns toward Vincent. Liam's scent is too fresh and Vincent is having a hard time coming back down, his fear for Catherine making the beast strong. He is crouched down in an attack position, head swiveling trying to find the threat.

Catherine turns towards him, arms open, palms up.

"Vincent, come back to me, we need to get out of here and get back to JT." Reason takes over and Vincent returns to himself. A highly agitated and freaked out version of himself.

"Get a bag packed and let's get out of here." He is still on high alert, watching the windows, half expecting Liam to burst in at any moment. "Have you called Heather and told her to stay away from here?"

Catherine is packing her bag. "Yes I called her this morning and explained things, she is going to Florida to see some friends. I told her I would call when it's safe to come back."

Back in the Jeep, JT is biting his nails. "What the hell took you so long?"

Catherine explains. "Liam has been here. The pictures of me and of Vincent were broken, he must have tracked me there and got upset seeing the photographs."

"He was upset alright…his pheromones were off the charts, I beasted out and had a hard time coming back. He has been here and he is pissed!"

JT ever the practical one asks. "How are we going to make sure he doesn't just track us to the dudgeon?"

"We are going swimming first."

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Swim? Vincent its freezing!" Catherine can't believe he is serious. "We would die of hypothermia in about 15 minutes."

"Normally yes, but I can blur with each of you through the water, you will barely get wet."

Both Catherine and JT give him a hard stare.

"Look, we have to go upriver and then backtrack to the dungeon, if Liam tracks you here, he will most likely assume you went downstream. It should buy us enough time to…."

"Vincent this is crazy, I can't carry all the lab stuff through the water." JT gestures back to the car.

"Damn it…..I didn't think of that!" Vincent runs his hands through his close cropped hair in frustration.

JT has an idea.

"Look…..Liam is tracking Cat, not me right? So all I have to do is get someone who none of you know to take me to the dungeon. You two have to go off in another direction. Given a choice Liam is not going to come after me, he is going to come after Cat."

Vincent and Catherine looked at each other. Vincent's fear for Catherine was clouding his judgement. All he could think about was getting her someplace safe. Catherine sensed his turmoil.

"JT…if anything happened to you and we weren't there to protect you….." Catherine couldn't even finish the thought.

"I appreciate that, I really do, but you know I am right. Go and give me time to figure this out, I am not just trying to save Vincent's life here I am also trying to save my own."

"Ok buddy….but just…." Vincent is choked with emotion.

JT gives him a hug. As Vincent steps back, Catherine steps in and squeezes him. JT grunts… She is surprisingly strong for such a little thing. "I will be fine you guys….go….Vincent, go and keep your woman safe."

Hands clasped together, Vincent and Catherine leave JT behind and disappear into the city.

JT gets on his phone. "Sarah? It's JT and I am sorry to call, but I need a favor."

Liam is tracking Catherine, he goes to the police station, she is not there, but he can sense the other male there as well, the one from her apartment. He can't understand why his Rebecca is hiding from him, she is the only thing he lives for. She loves him, even with his beast.

Catherine and Vincent are looking for a car to steal. "We need a ride, Catherine and we can't use my jeep or your car."

"I know that Vincent, but come on… I am a cop and now I am trying to steal a car!"

Vincent trying to lighten the mood laughs. "Well it's not the most illegal thing we have ever done and it probably won't be the last. Let's try this one."

Vincent checks and the Toyota Land Cruiser is unlocked, he slides in. Catherine is on look out, she is stomping her feet trying to keep them warm and watching for anyone who looks like they might be the owner. "This is insane."

The SUV starts and Vincent smiles. "My lady, your chariot awaits."

"Where are we going Vincent?" Vincent is driving around aimlessly, taking a lot of turns and doubling back.

"I am not sure, right now I am just trying to spread out our scent and frustrate Liam. If he goes around in circles for a bit, maybe he will give up…..or at least take a break."

Unfortunately….

Both Catherine and Vincent yell out as Liam crashes down on the vehicle. Vincent slams on the brakes, bringing the car to a wrenching stop. Punching through the windshield Liam grabs Vincent, pulls him through the windshield and throws him, just like he did at their wedding. Vincent goes flying, slamming into the back of a car parked on the side of the street.

Catherine screams "VINCENT!" She tries to get out of the car, to run to him, but Liam is there, blocking the door. He doesn't try to open the door and grab for her though, he just stares at her through the window.

He cocks his head to the side. "Rebecca?" He says the name questioningly. "Rebecca it's me…..it's Liam." Liam is confused by the look of terror on Catherine's face. He looks at her lovingly not understanding her fear of him.

Catherine realizes that he does not want to harm her. "Liam?" She says his name softly. "Liam let me out." Catherine buries her fear for Vincent, trying to lure Liam away from him. "Liam?"

Liam opens the car door and reaches out his hand for Catherine. "It's Ok, Rebecca….I am here now, and you are safe with me."

Vincent blurs past and into Liam taking both of them away from Catherine. Catherine can only watch as Liam and Vincent battle each other. Vincent is enraged, his beast fully primal in protection of his mate, he has the advantage over Liam, who is still confused, a side effect of the drugs Bob used on him.

Vincent roars as he grapples and tosses Liam like a rag doll, fortunately for Vincent, Liam senses that Vincent is stronger and choses to retreat to fight another day. Pushing Vincent up off of him, he takes off, blurring away into the night.

As soon as Liam is gone, Catherine rushes towards Vincent.

"Vincent!" He turns around and stares at her. He is crouched over, panting heavily, his eyes are glowing red. He cocks his head at her.

"Vincent" She says his name softly.

Vincent shakes his head violently, he falls to his hands and knees. He lets out a painful roar. Catherine can hear all his pain and fear. Vincent is struggling to come back from the primal edge. There is nothing she can do but stand guard for him, silently letting him know that she will protect him until he can protect himself.

JT is all set up in the lab, he gets to work on curing himself and giving Vincent back the ability to quickly heal himself. Before he gets started he calls Tess. He won't tell her where he is, but he wants to let her know that he is safe and working on the cure. Tess is angry with him for leaving and not telling her and doesn't much care for the fact that he was trying to keep her safe from Liam. He promises to call again soon. He tells her he loves her and hangs up, before she can trace his phone.

Catherine helps Vincent into the motel room she has gotten for them tonight. She paid cash and used a different name. It makes her feel better even though Liam will not be using any of those methods to track them. She hopes his battle with Vincent has given him second thoughts on coming after them, at least enough to get some rest tonight. She only paid for tonight so they will have to be on the move again in the morning.

Vincent is exhausted and hurt. Going primal took a toll on his body. Catherine helps him lay down on the bed. "Do you want food or a shower first?" She asks him.

He opens his eye to look at her. "Come here." He opens his arms, she crawls across the bed and lays down next to him. He wraps his arms around her holding her close to his body. "I just want to hold you a minute." He exhales gently, he places his cheek on top of her head. "I feel better already."

Catherine tries to smile, but a sob escapes instead. She holds onto him tightly.

"Vincent…." Catherine's voice is shaky.

"Shhhhh….no talking." His voice is soft. Within minutes he is asleep.

Liam went back to his lair. He is angry and confused, his fight with Vincent has also left him exhausted. He collapses into bed and quickly falls asleep, dreaming restless dreams of Rebecca "and Catherine. His dreams take a turn as his mind clears from the drugs Bob used on him, he remembers Alistair, the beast who took Rebecca from him and Vincent who is in love with Catherine. When he wakes the next morning...he has a plan.

Vincent wakes up slowly, he is unsure of where he is, but he knows who he is with. Catherine is sleeping, making the little squeaking sound he loves so much. He lays there knowing he has to come up with a plan to keep her safe. They took Liam by surprise, but Vincent doesn't think that will happen again. Liam is smart and he has had a lifetime to plan his revenge, he won't make the mistake of underestimating him.

"JT, how is the antidote coming?" Vincent checks in with his best friend. "We had a visit with Liam last night, we are ok, but I am not sure how much time we have."

JT is shocked. "I can't believe he found you that fast. You two need to find someplace safe to hold up. Maybe even get out of town. I have isolated the healing property and injected myself. I have not had a bloody nose for the last 4 hours, but I won't no more for a few more hours. Plus with your beast metabolism, I have to tweak the serum to make sure you don't burn it out. I need another 24 hrs. Vincent."

"Are you really Ok, with heading to Alex's parent's cabin?" Vincent asks Catherine as they head out of town in yet another stolen car.

"Yes, Vincent...really I have no hard feeling toward Alex, her parents cabin is a great idea. Even if he comes after us up there we don't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt. Although I don't think Liam would hurt me, he thought I was Rebecca last night and seemed confused as to what I was doing with you." She had thought a lot about this last night.

"Maybe we can bring back his humanity? Remind him what it feels like to love someone."

Vincent scoffed. "Then what, wish him well and let him go? He is a murderer Catherine, even if you were able to bring him back, he is damn near immortal, and you can't send him to prison. Killing him is the only way this ends."

Catherine is quiet, deep down she knows Vincent is right, but she doesn't want to be the kind of person who is OK with killing someone, actually planning on murder. But what choice do they have?

"I know your right, I just...what if we can cure him? Then we could arrest him...problem solved."

"Sure...how do you propose we figure out in the next 24 hrs. something that JT and I could not figure out in years?"

Catherine doesn't have an answer for that one, she grabs Vincent's hand and holds on tight. "I don't know but we can figure it out...together."

They arrive at the cabin, Vincent goes inside and Catherine stays outside a second. Looking at the structure she is shocked at the empty feeling it gives her in the pit of her stomach. She was so sure she had lost Vincent to Alex the last time she was here.

Vincent sticks his head out of the front door. "Hey...are you coming? I got a fire started. Come and get warm." He can tell just by looking at her what she is thinking and he pours every ounce of love he feels for her into his gaze.

With perfect timing as always, Vincent with just a look reminds her that she is the one he chose, not Alex, she is the one that he loves. She come up the stairs and into his arms.

"I'm afraid Vincent..."

Vincent doesn't want to talk...he knows this is a battle they may not win and he doesn't want to think about battle plans or strategy. He just wants Catherine, hot and sweaty beneath him. He doesn't want her to think, he just wants her to scream.

He stops her with a kiss, his lips are warm and firm. He slides his tongue gently across her lip and she opens to him. His hands remove her coat, sliding down her arms, letting the coat pool at her feet. She lifts her hands to cup the back of his head, pressing her body along his. She angles her head to kiss him deeper. Fire chases in her blood stream. Vincent's hand is in her hair, threading it through his fingers. His other hand slides down to the small of her back to press her even tighter against him.

She runs her hands along his belt, sliding them inside his shirt, running her hands up his back. Everywhere she touches, feels like an electric current. Her fingers dragging along sparks as she moves to lift his t-shirt off. He pulls back just enough so she can lift the shirt over his head.

Catherine drinks in the sight of him. His shoulders, moving down to his chest and the veins that run along his arms. She wants to follow those with her tongue, tasting the salty sweet that is Vincent. Her mouth waters and liquid pools at her core. She is desperate to get him naked and beneath her. When she looks up at him, staring at his mouth she unconsciously licks her lip. That is enough for Vincent to sweep her up and capture that lip with his own. He moves with her to the bedroom.

Quickly they shed their clothing, kissing each other, tongues dueling, battling, and licking. Vincent pulls her down cushioning her fall with his own body. One hand in her hair and the other on her ass kneading her pelvis into his raging hard on. Catherine comes up on her knees and hovers over him. His cock jumps like it has a mind of its own seeking out the weeping hot entrance to her body. Catherine slams herself down on him, the intense feeling nearly bringing him up off the bed. He throws his head back and arches, trying to get as far inside her as he can.

She rides him furiously, as if she can outrun the danger that they are in. He comes up and keeps her tucked in his lap, holding her hips with one hand as he cups the side of her face with the other. "Catherine, look at me"

She opens her eyes and looks into his, he can tell she is afraid, her lovemaking feels desperate. He slows things down, wanting to savor the feelings she brings out in him. He stays there seated to the hilt, rocking back and forth. Looking into her eyes he says. "We are not done, we will never be done."

He flips her around, so now he is on top of her. He captures her breast in his mouth, loving how she clenches around him as he ravishes her nipple. He moves over so as not to neglect the other one. She arches her neck back, he takes advantage and slides his tongue up to her ear. "Catherine" He says her name in that drawn out breathy way that he has. "Let go...let go for me." With those words she explodes around him, her sex milking him, slamming home into her he empties himself, coming so hard his toes curl and his head aches, and they both see stars.

Moments later they return to earth, Vincent rolls off of her and takes her with him tucking her in tight beside him.

JT is concentrating on his dropper, extracting the components he has separated out taking all of his focus. He doesn't hear the footsteps coming down the hallway and into the chamber. He doesn't even know that someone is there until.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Tess has found him and she is pissed.

"How did you find me?"

"It doesn't take a rocket science to figure out where you would go to that had a lab you could work in. What I don't get is why you wouldn't tell me about it."

"I was trying to keep you safe."

Tess looks at him like he has lost his mind. "Do you really think I can't take care of myself...and you if need be. I mean come on JT, you obviously can't watch your back and work. At least I can give you warning if Liam shows up here."

JT puts his test tubes and droppers down, gets up and moves around the lab table. Taking Tess into his arm he says. "Thank you for coming and I am sorry for doing this without you. I am glad your here." He leans down and captures her mouth, kissing her before she can reply. "I think I have just what Vincent needs."

Catherine can't stop thinking about curing Liam, getting him to regain his humanity, and dealing with him like any other criminal. Curing him may also take care of the immortal problem and if so then there is no reason he can't be put away. She knows of two beasts that have been cured. Gabe and Xavier Wright. Both had died and been brought to life, with no beast side. One by her and the other by Vincent. Gabe had tried and been unsuccessful. The question was why? She called JT.

"I am glad you called, I have the serum for Vincent, and it should give him his healing ability back."

"That's great JT, we are at Alex's cabin. I called because we need to figure out how to cure Liam. It's been done twice, and I think that is the key to this whole thing. If we can cure him, then we can arrest him and put him in jail."

"Cure him, Cat I have been trying to cure Vincent for 12 years with no luck."

"I know JT but it's been done, we just have to figure out how."

"Fine we can talk when I get up there, Tess and I are on our way."

"Tess!"

"Yes, she found me this morning, and she wasn't too happy with me, so there is no way I am leaving her behind. We will see you in a couple of hours."

"This is a crazy idea, how do you propose to even get close enough to try and flat line Liam?" Under his breathe, he mutters, "I can't believe we have come back to this."

"I know it's crazy, but what is the alternative, you fight him, what if he kills you Vincent, and then what? What happens to me then?" Catherine's voice is tight, her pulse is racing. Just the idea of Vincent facing Liam scares her to death. Even with your healing ability restored, he is a beast and superhuman."

"I have something worth fighting for." He says cupping her face in his hands. He kisses her softly. "I can beat him Cat, trust me."

Liam has woken up and is putting his plan in motion. Catherine Chandler is related to Rebecca. He got his revenge on Rebecca and Alistair, and he has no idea why Catherine and Vincent had Bob torture him, but clearly Rebecca's ancestor is trying to continue where she left off. He has some payback of his own to deliver. He starts to track her...Maybe it's because she shares blood with his old love, but tracking her is easy. He is surprised that the trail leads out of town and he doesn't know where he is going, but he keeps tracking.

Vincent makes a quick turn around the perimeter. "I don't sense Liam anywhere around. We are safe for now." Catherine in waiting for him on the porch.

Vincent pulls Catherine into his arms. He kisses her, and wrapping her up in his embrace he holds on a moment. She steps out of his arms and looks up at him.

"No matter what happens...I love you Vincent."

He pulls her back into his embrace.

Liam can see them embracing through the tress. He smiles an evil smile that does not reach his eyes. He sees that they are alone out here. Perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

SOF Chapter 4

Sorry for the crazy delay, I am a detective and a Mom of two in my real life and it has been crazy busy lately. Not sure that it's going to change much in the near future, but I am going to try to continue this story! Enjoy!

Vincent savors the feeling of Catherine in his arms. She is warm, strong and solid. She is everything he could ever want and she is his. He closes his eyes and lays his cheek upon the top of her heard.

Suddenly he whips his head up, nostrils flaring and eyes narrowing. Liam IS here. Quickly he spins around, trying to get a bead on where Liam is. Trying to place Catherine between him and the threat that is Liam.

Catherine sensing Vincent's fear asks. "What is it Vincent?" She is not stupid and quickly comes to the right conclusion. "Oh my God it's Liam! How did he find us so quickly?"

"I don't know." Vincent is frantic, reaching out with his beast senses to find Liam. "But he is here, I can feel him."

Liam watching from the trees, smiles….He can see Vincent's distress, he took a page from Vincent's book and spread his scent out all around the cabin. Diluting it, until it converged enough for Vincent to sense it, but keeping it thin enough that he can't track it.

"Catherine, Call JT and tell him not to come up here, it's too dangerous with Liam so close." Vincent stands guard as Catherine calls JT.

JT is not happy….."I have the formula and it's ready for Vincent. All I need is 15 seconds to inject it and he will be protected!" Vincent can hear JT's frustration. He shakes his head at Catherine. "JT, it's too dangerous here, Vincent does not want you to put yourself in danger." Vincent nods his head in acknowledgement as Catherine talks.

"Fine….tell Vincent to figure out a way to get to our safe haven. You both remember where that is? Cause believe me Tess remembers where that is!"

Catherine and Vincent share a look, they both remember the catacombs where Tess shot Vincent. The day that Tess learned about Vincent, a day Catherine almost lost two of the most important people in her life.

"Catherine!" JT voice came loudly through the phone. The sound jarred Catherine out of her memory.

"Yes….yes JT we remember we will get there as soon as we can."

Catherine hung up the phone and looked up at Vincent. She took a minute to appreciate the predator in him. He was on alert, every one of his senses was primed and searching for Liam. His eyes glowed and there was a soft sound coming from his chest. She could imagine that the hair on the back of his neck would be raised like hackles. He was majestic and he was hers and in that moment she realized that she will do anything…anything to keep him safe.

"Vincent….Vincent…we need to leave here." Catherine speaks softly, realizing that Liam can probably hear her.

"I know…I know, but I can't tell where he is. I don't know which way to go." Vincent is paralyzed by his fear for Catherine.

Liam can see Vincent, reaching out with his beast senses trying to locate him. Liam can appreciate Vincent's predicament. Fear for his love warring with his desire to find him and kill him. Liam decides to give Vincent a little taste of what he is capable of.

Blurring faster than the eye can see, Liam speeds past them, scratching Catherine on her cheek with his claw as he blurs past back into the woods.

Catherine lets out a yelp, ducks down and grabs her face.

Vincent whips around, sensing Liam a second too late.

"Catherine!" Vincent picks her up and carries her into the cabin.

"I'm Ok Vincent…..I'm OK it's just a scratch." She pulls her hand away and there is not much blood. Just a smear from her hand.

Vincent touches her face gently checking her everywhere to make sure that she is really alright. His eyes are glowing and she can see that he is fighting to keep the beast at bay. The beast wants to fight for his mate. He wants to tear after Liam and rip him to shreds. Catherine reaches up and places her other hand on Vincent's face.

"Breathe Vincent…..I'm Ok….Liam is not here, it's just us."

Vincent returns to himself.

"I have to go after him…..this ends now, Catherine." He paces back and forth. "You take the car and head for the safe haven, I will meet you there."

Vincent looks at her and knows what she is going to say, knows that she will try and stop him, knows that she will try to protect him. He knows she will try to use the law and what is right and wrong against him. But Liam is above the law, he doesn't care about the law and the law cannot stop him, only Vincent can do that.

"No….Catherine…..do not ask me to wait, do not ask me to let him hurt other people just to get to me. I can't live with that. You know that a jail cell won't hold him."

Catherine struggles with her own moral code. She knows it's wrong to kill Liam, but she knows Vincent is right. The system can't contain him, at least not as long as he is a beast.

"Fine, just promise me this. Lead him away from here, and then try to get away from him, don't confront him now…. give JT and I some time to figure out how to cure him, give JT the opportunity to give you the healing serum before you take him on. Just give me some more time, please Vincent….if we can't figure it out by the time you meet up with us, I will help you take him down. But do not confront him until you get the healing serum. I can't lose you Vincent….please."

Vincent could never deny her so he agreed. He kissed her hard and blurred away taunting Liam as he left. But Liam had other ideas.

Liam doesn't want Vincent anymore he wants Catherine. He wants both of them to know what it feels like to lose. Lose love, lose hope.

He hears Vincent's taunts as Vincent moves away from the cabin in an attempt to lure him. He smiles to himself as he blurs into the cabin. Kicking the door open he is on Catherine before she can react, knocking her unconscious so she cannot call out to Vincent he blurs away with her.

"Where are they?" Tess is frantic, she is also cold and hungry and has to pee. JT wouldn't stop for anything as they headed to the catacombs. "They should have been right behind us. It's been over an hour."

JT is straining to hear any sounds coming from either direction to let him know that Cat and Vincent are safe. "Shhhh…..I can't hear anything."

Tess is quiet for one minute….."That is because there is nothing to hear!"

JT gives her a look…..it doesn't last long because Vincent arrives.

He looks exhausted.

"Where is Catherine" Both Tess and Vincent say at the same time.

All three of them stare at each other…"Where is Catherine" Vincent asks again his voice rising.

"I thought she was with you!"

"No she was supposed to meet me here….I took off to lure Liam away."

"She is not here."

"She should have been right behind you, not more than 5/10 min"

"Vincent I am sorry but we have been here over an hour and no Cat."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vincent is wearing a hole in the floor…...he is frantic with worry. JT watches and feels for his best friend. If anything happened to Catherine, JT is not so sure what Vincent would do. When Vincent went missing Catherine put everything in her life on hold to look for him, and while she ran herself ragged and only time would have determined how she would have handled it, JT had the feeling that Catherine would have been Ok….eventually. She just had that natural ability to withstand trauma. Vincent on the other hand…JT wasn't so sure that Vincent would survive without Catherine. She had brought him to life. Shined light into all the dark places that Vincent had created for himself. Without her light, JT was pretty sure that Vincent would go back to that dark place and never come back out.

"I have to find her JT….I am going to go back to the cabin and track her from there."

JT knew his best friend well enough not to even attempt to argue. "Fine, but first let's get this healing serum into you. I'm not sure how long it will take to kick in, so delay any confrontation you have with Liam….." Vincent growled. "I know…I know, but Catherine can take care of herself, give this as much time as you can to work! You are not good to anyone dead!" JT admonished.

Vincent took a couple of deep breathes and slowed his heart rate, JT was right. Catherine was the strongest person he ever met. She would find a way to stay alive. She trusted him to come and find her. He needed his brain as well as his beast if he was going to defeat Liam.

He stood still while JT injected him with the serum.

JT and Tess agreed to stay in the catacombs just in case they were Liam's next target. They were going to keep working on figuring out a way to "cure" him.

"Go rescue Cat, we got your back" with those words, Vincent blurred away into the night.

Tess patted JT on the shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Great speech JT but how exactly are we going to come up with a "cure"?"

"I have no idea, but it's been done twice, so we know it's possible. We just have to figure out how it was done."

Tess like any good detective went over the events. "Well they both were resuscitated, One by Catherine and one by Vincent. Gabe had been a beast for years and Xavier had only been a beast for a day. When you realized that Xavier had been saved, did Vincent tell you what happened?"

JT thinks for a minute. "He said he was performing CPR on Xavier and it wasn't working. Catherine came and put her hand on his shoulder to tell him to stop, that it was too late and Bam! He woke up. Heart restarted and no beast, and no memory. Memory was not an issue for Gabe, he certainly remembered everything he did, even if he did try to act like he didn't." He muttered under his breath.

Tess looked at JT, she had deduced the common thread immediately. JT was staring at her. She smiled. She waited…JT eyes went wide. "Catherine!...It's Catherine…but that is crazy!"

"Is it JT? She was the only one there when Gabe was cured and Xavier did not wake up until she touched Vincent. Look at their special connection, since the first moment he met her, he has never been able to stay away from her. Not even when he knew he was putting her at risk. Not even when he screwed things up with Alex, and not even when her Dad wiped his memory. Maybe there is a reason for that. Maybe somewhere deep down inside, his beast knows that Catherine can cure him?" Tess paused and rolled her eyes. "Man that sounds so lame, but really what else have we got."

JT is speechless, has it really been right in front of him this whole time! His science professor brain kicks in. "But how do we test it? Flat line Liam? Have Cat perform CPR and just cross our fingers that he doesn't wake up and kill her?"

"Can you think of a better idea? We need to let Vincent know."

JT agreed, "Call him, you'll probably have to leave a message, the phone service up there is spotty."

Vincent meanwhile had blurred back to the cabin, picked up Catherine's scent and started tracking. He could not sense fear coming from Catherine, but she was definitely alive. He tracked her away from the cabin heading back into the city. Once he got out of the mountains his phone went off. Looking down he saw that he had 10 missed calls from Tess. He checked his voicemail. _"Vincent, I know this sounds crazy, but JT and I think Catherine is the cure! I know, I know, but just think about it and call me or JT back."_

Catherine the cure? Was that even possible? He thought about it as he tracked her. It was true that he was attracted to her. He was drawn to her, but how could he not be? She was strong, and kind, smart and sexy. Bossy, stubborn and brave. But the cure, could she really be the cure? That was a problem for another day. He was focused on finding Catherine and if he had to kill Liam to do it….so be it.

Catherine woke up in the dark. She kept her eyes closed, she focused on her body first. She did a quick head to toe scan and nothing hurt, everything was in the right place. Next she focused on her hearing. It was quiet. No ambient sounds. No traffic, no nature. She strained, she flinched when she heard someone moving towards her.

"You can open your eyes, I can tell you're awake." Liam's voice broke the silence. "I am not going to hurt you….well at least not yet. If all I wanted was you dead, I would have left your body at that cabin for Vincent to find."

Catherine opened her eyes. Looking around her, she notices that she is lying on an old style chaise lounge. Red Velvet, it looks and feels old. She is not restrained in anyway. She quickly sits up and immediately regrets it. Groaning she leans forward. The room spins and her stomach rebels.

"Sorry about that I hit you a little harder than I expected. It's a beast thing. You probably have a concussion."

"Where am I?" She asks although she is doubtful he will tell her the truth.

He surprises her. "My home, or at least my home here in NY. It's not much to look at, since it's under the city, but its cozy enough for me."

Not one to waste time asking stupid questions she gets to the point. "Vincent will come for me."

Liam smiles, again a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. "That is what I am counting on. I know he is an excellent tracker and I am sure tracking you will be easy for him."

Catherine doesn't understand him.

"Why all this, why not just confront Vincent if that is what you're after?"

I don't want to kill Vincent. I want to set him free."

"Free…..free from what?"

"Vincent suppresses his beast nature, largely due to your influence I suspect. I have been alone for over 100 years. I want Vincent to embrace who he is. I want him to give himself to the animal side of his nature. The two of us together would be unstoppable. Money, Power, Influence, we could have it all. I want him free….in the truest sense of the word."

Sitting up and putting both feet on the floor Catherine responds.

"You have no idea who Vincent is…..he is not a monster. No matter what you do he will not choose that side of himself. Before he met me, he was a compassionate human being, he only wanted to help people. Becoming a beast did not change that, it was always a part of who he is. It doesn't matter what you do, he will…"

Liam cut her off. "Even if I kill you in front of him?" He said it so matter of fact, like he was asking her if he wanted something to drink.

Catherine inhaled sharply but didn't say anything. What would that do to Vincent? Would he in his anger and grief go so far as to lose his humanity? Would he willingly shut off his emotions to save himself from the pain of her loss? Did she really have that much power over him?

She could answer none of these questions. So she faked it.

"It won't matter…Vincent will not follow you, even if you kill me."

Liam shrugged, I suspect it won't be too long til we find out. He is close by….I can feel it."

With those words he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the room and down a corridor. She could see that they were far underground. The walls were solid rock. No natural light penetrated the gloom.

Above ground Vincent knew he was close. He was close enough that he could hear Catherine's heartbeat, it was erratic, and she was scared. The problem was he couldn't tell exactly where she was. He called JT.

"JT I should be right on top of them. I can hear her heartbeat and I can sense Liam, but they are not here. Not in any of the buildings around me."

JT could hear the panic in his friend's voice. JT also knew that Vincent even in beast mode, tended not to think clearly when he was afraid for Catherine. "Vincent maybe you are right on top of them."

Realization hit Vincent like a brick. "They are underground…..why didn't I think of that?"

"Cause your scared for Cat. Where are you, look around do you see any underground access points."

Vincent looks around impatiently. "Yes there is a steam grate, slightly elevated, it's in the alley off to my left."

"Where exactly are you Vincent, Tess and I will meet you there with the flat lining kit."

"JT I do not have time to wait for you man, I gotta go get her."

"I know that but just in case you are able to subdue Liam we can at least try and see if Catherine really is the cure. Otherwise the only way to know for sure is flat lining you! Go save your girlfriend and if you can do it while keeping Liam alive great, if not so be it."

Vincent told JT where he was. "Good luck buddy." JT knows that Vincent is going to need a lot more than luck, but it made him feel better to say it.

Vincent hangs up the phone and starts for the steam vent. He reaches out, trying to get a fix on Catherine. All of a sudden he hears Liam in his head. He is laughing. "It's about time Vincent, come on down we have been waiting for you." Liam's last word is punctuated by Catherine's scream.

Vincent's heart is in his throat as his beast flares to life, red eyes and all. He rips the grate off the steam vent and blurs inside. He races through the catacombs honing in on Catherine's heartbeat. The smell of her blood when he finds her stops his heart.

Catherine is hung suspended by her wrists. Her arms look to be stretched to the point of dislocation. Her head is back, eyes closed. Her clothing is shredded, blood is leaking from the numerous cuts to her body.

Vincent tenses to leap and free her when Liam yells.

"Stop"

Vincent whips around. Seeing Liam he tenses again looking to leap, to smash, to kill. The red eyes of the beast indicating that Vincent is not the one in control.


	6. Chapter 6

SOF Chapter 6

Liam unleashed his beast, threatening Vincent, trying to be the alpha, trying to intimidate. They circle around each other. Vincent is snarling, arching his head, trying to get a fix on Liam's vulnerable points.

Liam is in awe, Vincent's beast is a majestic creature.

Catherine can hear Vincent growling. "Vincent" she says his name weakly. "Vincent don't…" She tries to lift her head, but her arms are too far apart.

But Vincent can't hear her. Vincent is gone and the beast is fully in control of him now. The beast who only knows pain, and suffering and wants to visit the same on Liam.

Liam and what is left of Vincent come crashing together. The sound is loud and violent. Bodies crashing, clothing tearing and claws slashing. Roars of anger, frustration and of pain reverberate through the chamber.

Catherine can't see him, but she can hear them. She can't reach Vincent. She can't get herself down to show him that the cuts are superficial, meant to inflame him more than to hurt her. She tries to pull herself up, but there is nothing to give her purchase, nothing to leverage herself on. All she can do is hang there and listen as the man she loves, becomes the monster she fears. She closes her eyes and says "Vincent…..Vincent come back to me." She repeats it softly, like a prayer, like a meditation, hoping that somehow and in some way he will hear her. "Vincent…Vincent come back to me."

Vincent with a roar of rage, throws Liam against the wall, hard enough that at least for a moment, Liam does not get back up. Vincent's beast roars his victory, he is crouched over Liam's body, ready to deliver the killing blow….. and then he hears something.

"Vincent…Vincent come back to me."

The beast cocks his head and listens. "Vincent…..Vincent come back to me"

The beast shakes his head, he is panting heavily now. "Vincent…..Vincent come back to me"

He turns around and moves toward Catherine, the beast listening intently. "Vincent…"

The beast chuffs and Catherine stops chanting.

"Vincent? Vincent? Is that you?" Catherine tries to lift her head to see him.

The beast recognizes this woman and knows he needs to protect her. He takes one look back at Liam who still hasn't moved and then looking back at Catherine he makes the decision.

He leaps up, severing her bonds and lands gently on the floor with her in his arms. He is still a beast. But it doesn't matter to Catherine as she weakly raises her hand up to cup the side of his face. "Vincent" she says as she kisses him.

The beast closes his eyes, savoring the gentle touch and warm kiss, and when he opens them, Vincent is back.

He is slightly disorientated. Giving the beast so much control has also taken a toll on Vincent. He looks at Catherine. Cupping his hand on her cheek he stares into her eyes. He can see his humanity reflected back at him, no matter what… she can see him, the real him. It is a balm on his soul. She truly is his gem.

"Catherine" He kisses her gently. Vincent pulls back. "Are you alright?" Not waiting for her to answer. "I have to get you out of here."

"I'm ok Vincent, my arms hurt the most. The cuts are nothing, just meant to upset you."

Vincent crushes Catherine to him, holding her tightly. His face is buried in her shoulder, his voice muffled. "Mission accomplished. I thought you were dying. I saw all the blood and I lost it. The beast just took over."

Catherine, holding on to Vincent just as tightly. "Liam wanted you to lose control, he doesn't want to kill you Vincent he wants you. He wants you as part of his pack or something. He is lonely, he thinks you can rule the world together."

Vincent is about to reply but he hears Liam stirring. Without thinking he blurs away with Catherine. As he comes up out of the tunnel, he runs into Tess and JT. They are shocked at Catherine's appearance as she lay cradled in Vincent's arms.

"JT, Tess…we have to get out of here now. Liam is unconscious but I think he is waking up!"

JT puts up his hands to stop Vincent. "No wait, this is our chance Vincent, we can tranq him and see if our theory is right!"

Catherine looks confused.

"Vincent put me down, I can walk. What theory JT?"

Vincent's hold tightens on her almost imperceptibly, just for a second then he sets her down.

"JT now is not the time, Catherine is hurt and if he wakes up I cannot protect all of you at once."

JT looking at Vincent and at Catherine, disagrees. "This is the perfect time, he is already disorientated or knocked out or whatever."

Catherine clears her throat. "Does anyone want to tell me what is going on?"

Vincent is frantic. He can hear Liam waking up, even if the others can't. "JT NOT NOW!"

Something in Vincent's tone, finally turns his professor brain off and he realizes how much danger they are in.

"Damn it…..ok…..ok. Let's go. I have your jeep outside."

Liam is waking up. He is hurt and in no shape to follow Vincent right now, but he will heal and he will try again. Vincent's beast is magnificent and Liam knows that together they will be unstoppable.

JT is driving because Vincent won't let Catherine out of his arms. This was too close for him. He needs to be touching her, to reassure himself that she really is alright. Catherine is exhausted and sore and sleepily laying in Vincent's arms.

"Vincent you mind telling me where we are going? Isn't Liam just going to track us?"

"For right now JT just keep driving. Liam is hurt and it may take some time before he is able to track us. But I'd like to put as much distance between us and the city as we can. Head for the boat basin…I got an idea."

JT is standing on the deck of a very nice and very large yacht. "As far as idea's go Vincent…..I like this one!"

Vincent smiles and bobs his head. He is looking out at the ocean, but he is distracted trying to listen for Catherine too. Once she got cleaned up all she wanted was to sleep. JT gave her a sedative just to help. The cuts she suffered while not serious were numerous enough to make relaxing difficult. Vincent wanted to be down there with her holding her and watching over her, but he had to make sure everything was ok before he too could relax.

"I watched over the yacht for the owner while was he was out of the country. He was more than happy to let us borrow it once I explained what was going on. My houseboat blew up before Liam entered the picture so I am hoping even if he tracks us to the marina he won't be able to find out which boat we're on, much less where we are." Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "I couldn't think of anywhere else we would be safe."

JT clapped Vincent on the shoulder. Well done my friend….well done." JT left Vincent alone with his thoughts and went to find Tess. They both could use some downtime.

Vincent stood at the railing, aware of his responsibility to his friends behind him and anxious about what lay in front of them. Liam seemed impossible to beat. Those thoughts led him back to JT and Tess's theory that Catherine might be the cure. It was impossible….wasn't it? Vincent shook his head and headed back down to check on Catherine. He didn't know if she was the cure, but she sure as hell was what he needed.

Catherine stirred a little when Vincent got into bed. He slid in beside her and gently moved up behind her, tucking her into the shelter of his body. She nudged in closer and let out a contented exhale as she relaxed further into sleep.

Vincent did not think he would sleep much, but he was exhausted, and it was morning before he opened his eyes again. He opened them to see Catherine looking back at him. He kissed her nose.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her, his voice even rougher with the sound of sleep.

Catherine closed her eyes, and enjoyed the moment. She loved Vincent's voice all the time, but that morning roughness sent tingles down her spine all the way to her toes. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself into him. Touching from chest to toes.

"I feel fine….wanna see for yourself?'

Vincent is quiet, normally he would accept her challenge and make sure she felt more than fine, by the time he was done with her. But this time it's different. He senses that they are beginning a journey that will change them forever.

"I thought I'd lost you yesterday." His voice is soft now. His arms tighten around her. He pulls her close and cradles her head. "I couldn't deal, I let the beast take over because I didn't want to face any kind of reality without you in it."

Catherine had been afraid of that very same thing. "Vincent….you will never lose me, no matter what. We have fought too hard to be together, Liam is just one more thing. You can beat him…you might not think so, but I believe in you."

With those words she closed the small space between them. Kissing him, softly at first, then their passion for one another took over. Vincent's arms tightened around pulling her even closer. She ran her hand around the back of his neck angling her head to kiss him deeper. Vincent moaned and ran his hand down the curve of her back, pressing her hard against his erection.

Catherine tipped her head back as Vincent savaged her neck, sliding lower to lick and tease her nipples. She wrapped her leg around his hip, Vincent, pulling her leg up over his hip, sliding his hand around the curve of her ass, he thrust his hips, and they ground themselves against one another. Their breathing is shallow, hearts pounding, pulse racing.

Vincent rolls Catherine underneath him, pushing himself up, he looks down at her. She is panting, eyes half closed, drunk with passion for him. He bends forward to kiss her, placing one hand on the curve of her cheek. She opens her eyes and looks at him, smiling. He runs his hands down her body, checking to make sure the little cuts from yesterday are not causing her pain.

She grabs his hands, "Hey….I am OK"

He can see that she is….and that is all he needs to know.

Vincent settles in between Catherine's thighs, he kisses her, and she wraps her legs around his waist. He wants to savor this…. to make it last, but Catherine is desperate to show him she is alright. She angles her hips and he slides into her. She arches her head back and moans. Vincent begins to move inside of her, she is made for him. She is his home. They start slow, but the tension builds inside Catherine, she can feel it gathering in her core. Vincent angles his hips to hit just the right spot, over and over. Sweat prickles Catherine's skin and the sounds she makes urge Vincent faster. She thrusts up to meet him, stroke by stroke. He buries his head in her shoulder as he pounds into her. He uses his hands to lift her hips up as he thrusts one last time, and as he slams home, Catherine explodes around him, milking him, her muscles so strong it feels like he will lose himself inside her.

They return to each other, Vincent kisses her and then hovers right over her mouth, their breath intermingling. They look into each other's eyes. Both aware of how close they came yesterday to losing it all and both determined to hang on to what they have and each other.


	7. Chapter 7

SOF Chapter 7

"You think I am the cure?" Catherine is incredulous.

All four of them are sitting enjoying their wine or beer, as the case may be. The sea is calm and for the first time in a while, they all truly feel safe.

Vincent is sitting next to Catherine his hand upon her back, the small cuts Liam inflicted are healing rapidly and the muscles in her arms while still sore, bare no lasting effects from being stretched.

JT is tripping over himself trying to explain to Catherine their theory. "Tess is the one who picked up on it first…but the more I think about it….yes…..yes I think you might be the cure."

Its funny Tess is usually the one who is most frustrated by all this beast business, yet for the first time in a long time things make sense to her.

"Look Cat, I think you can't see it because your too close…Vincent too. But look at it from my point of view. Ever since you met Vincent over 10 years ago, you can't let him go. No matter what. People think you're crazy…you don't care. Vincent pushes you away….you keep coming back. His ex-finance comes back around…..your mad at him for like 5 min. He disappears, you damn near kill yourself to get him back. He doesn't remember you…..you make him remember. I could go on but I think you get my point. There is something special between the two you and it's more than just love.

JT picks up where Tess left off. "As for Vincent, he watched over you for 10 years, and then once you found out about him, he breaks every rule he put in place just to be near you. Even when Alex came back, he kept coming to you. Once he realized his mistake with Alex, he pursued you, even when it would have been better for both of you if he had let you go. Even when he couldn't remember you he was drawn to you. Your heartbeat affected him, even if his mind couldn't remember you…his heart could." Call it what you want, fate or true love or whatever, but I think that deep down Vincent's beast knows you are the cure. I think that is the main reason, he could never hurt you. You have always been able to sooth the savage beast…..as long as you don't count the one time, but…. But…his head was all screwed up so I don't count that one."

Catherine laughed nervously. "This is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." She turns to Vincent only to find him staring at her.

"Vincent?...you can't believe this can you?"

He pulls her close and kisses her forehead…keeping his lips there for a moment. He closes his eyes. He can feel her….her energy…..her love….and her power. "Can you feel it?" He asks her keeping his lips close to her mouth as he leans down. Looking into her eyes. Can you feel what is between us? I mean really feel it. Close your eyes and just feel Catherine."

Catherine closes her eyes and concentrates, which is difficult with Vincent's luscious mouth so close to hers. She can feel him, his love, and his need for her. She focuses on that need and can feel a humming in her veins. She reaches out to touch him, placing her hand on the side of his face. She feels the tingle that starts in her hand and reaches through to her spine. As she holds her hand on his face, she flashes to the first time she did it. He had saved her life….again….he looked so alone and lost that night. So broken, she had touched him out of instinct. She somehow knew that no one had touched him in such a long time. She remembers how he leaned into her palm. So desperate for basic human contact. And she remembers that she had absolutely no fear of him. None at all, just like that night over 10 years ago when he saved her life. Catherine opens her eyes and Vincent is right there. She can't resist him, being so close, she leans and kisses him.

Vincent smiles. "I take it you felt it too?"

Catherine doesn't know what she felt, but it is powerful. "I don't know what it is that I am feeling, Vincent, I just love you. I don't know anything else."

JT explains his theory in more detail.

"You were the only one present when you saved Gabe. And you were touching Vincent when he saved Xavier. The other times, that failed…..the Fire beast and Tori's Dad, you were in the room, but you were not physically touching either one of them. Gabe was and I don't need to remind you how those turned out."

Catherine was willing to admit that JT's idea had merit, but she wasn't all the way on board yet. "OK say your right….how do we test it? There is only Liam and Vincent. It's not like there is an endless supply of beasts running around."

"We test it on Liam." JT said. At Catherine's incredulous look he said. "Think about it you said yourself that we can't arrest him as a beast. But as a human we could, DHS has plenty of evidence that he is a terrorist. So we use the gem again and tranquilize him and test your theory. We have nothing to lose. We save him and arrest him, or if we are wrong and we kill him, well Vincent was planning on doing that anyway." He shrugged.

"You could test it on me. I am not sure I want Catherine that close to Liam again under any circumstances."

Catherine shook her head. "No way! I am not going to put your life at risk on some crazy ass theory that I am some kind of beast cure. Besides, if it does work, and we cure you, we don't have a beast to be able to go after Liam."

Deep down Vincent knew she was right, but he didn't want to let the idea go so quickly. "None of you are beasts and you have battled Liam before."

Tess sarcastically responds. "Yeah that worked out real well, Both JT and Catherine were strung up from the ceiling, Julia's arm was ripped off and her brother had his heart torn out. Not exactly a winning percentage. Vincent you are the only one who has battled him and gotten the upper hand. He clearly doesn't want to kill you and that gives you leverage over him."

Vincent had to reluctantly agree with her. "So this is the plan. Lure Liam, and then kill him and try to revive him?"

JT nodded his head. "I guess so, unless any of you can think of another one?"

Catherine and Vincent look at each other. "We can do this."

JT smiles, thinking this could be the thing that cures his best friend. "Great, but can we wait a few days. I am really digging this yacht."

All four of them laugh, enjoying the ocean, the calm and time spent with each other.

Catherine closed the door to their stateroom. She is relaxed and happy, spending the evening with Tess and JT without the ever present fear has been a blessing. Vincent heads for the shower.

"I am going to wash off some of this sea salt…..care to join me?" He raises that sexy eye brown and grins.

Catherine smiles at him, but she can't get the thought out of her mind, that if the cure works on Liam, it will work on Vincent. What will that mean for them?

"Vincent I would love to join you in the shower, but I think we need to talk first. We talked about the cure and about Liam, but we haven't talked about you.

Vincent was hoping for a little more down time before things got serious again, but knowing Catherine like he does, he is grateful she let go for the evening. Her mind is always looking for the next problem, to try to get ahead of it. He knows deep down that it's a result of the trauma she suffered. Trauma victims are planners, always aware of how fleeting life is.

"Come here" He pulls her down onto the bed, tucking her in beside him. "I am not really thinking about what happens after Liam. When we get home, we will deal with Liam and then see what's next."

"But Vincent, say this works on Liam, I am able to bring him back and he is cured. What if we try the same with you but I kill you instead, what if I can't bring you back, or what if I bring you back but you don't remember me again."

Catherine stands up and moves about their room. "I am not sure I could live through that again." She has tears in her eyes.

"Whoa whoa….you are getting way ahead of yourself here. Maybe we should just focus on the present and let tomorrow worry about itself." He enfolds her in his arms. "Let's enjoy these next couple of days with each other and let Liam be a worry for another day.

Catherine wrinkles up her nose, and scrunches her forehead. Vincent talks again before she can say anything. Rubbing his finger between her eyes, he softly says.

"No worrying, only enjoying." He lowers his head and replaces his finger with his mouth. "Come on let's get this salt off of us." He sweeps her up and carries her into the bathroom.

Liam is healing and planning. He is desperate to have Vincent with him now.


	8. Chapter 8

SOF Chapter 8

 _Where are they?_ Liam is frustrated, he tracked Cat and Vincent to the boat basin, but can't figure out where they went next. He returns to his lair, deep under the city. He is patient and he will wait. Vincent and Catherine's whole life is here, there is no way they would leave forever.

"Are you positive this will work JT?" Catherine is still not on board with this plan. Return to NY, get the gem and then lure Liam to Gabe's old family mansion.

"Yes, I checked and Gabe's family mansion is still vacant. His estate is still tied up in probate due to a lack of heirs. It's empty and it's outfitted to hold a beast, it has a lab and plenty of space for us while we wait. You two return to the city and make a show of packing like you're getting ready to run….but take your time, we want Liam to track you back to the mansion. Then we incapacitate him, and you do the rest."

Catherine leans into Vincent, his strength and steadfastness is keeping her calm. "OK let's do this!"

Vincent turns the boat around and they head back to NY. Catherine sits next to him, her head on his shoulder, wanting to savor every second of time they have left. Vincent sensing Catherine's mood lays his head on top of hers.

"Everything is going to be OK, I promise you." He kisses the top of her head and takes one hand off the wheel to enfold her into his embrace.

She leans into him, eyes closed to hold back tears…her emotions are so close to the surface right now. She feels the weight of responsibility on her shoulders. She doesn't have words to describe how she is feeling. The fear of losing Vincent to Liam, the fear that she will be forced to try and cure Vincent if this all works out. But above all, she trusts Vincent and she decides, right then and there to believe that this will all work out. That the fate that brought them together, will finally allow them to be at peace, safe and happy together.

Catherine doesn't say any of this out loud to Vincent, she wraps herself around him, lets out a big sigh and enjoys the view of the city as they approach.

Liam is loitering around the harbor. He checks in everyday to see if he can pick anything up. Fortune smiles on him today and he sees a yacht coming into the boat basin. Reaching out he can sense Vincent and Catherine on board. He smiles, let the games begin.

He watches them all disembark, Vincent and Catherine head off together and the other couple heads in the opposite direction.

Catherine unlocks the door and slowly enters her apartment, Vincent is right behind her, reaching out for Liam, checking for any threat. She looks back at him questioning. He nods his head that all is good.

"Let's get packed and get out of here." Vincent is on high alert, he feels too exposed here.

Catherine pauses and reflects that this used to be her safe haven. Now it feels too open and knowing that Liam has already been here sends chills down her spine. "I hope we come back here." She says sadly.

Vincent takes her in his arms. "I promise you we will come back here, I fought too hard to get back to you, and I am not going to let anything happen to US."

Catherine lays her head against Vincent's chest and appreciates how strong he is, how solid. She may be his gem, but he is her rock. Looking up at him and putting a smile on her face, she says. "I know you won't." Standing up on her tiptoes she kisses him. At first it is meant to be light, but desperation enters into her mind and she clings to him. Their kiss become more passionate, her tongue dances along the edge of his mouth and he opens to let her in. His hands tighten around her and one slides down her back to press her against him. She curls her hands over his shoulders and behind his neck. When they break apart they are both breathing heavy, their breath mingling. Catherine opens her eyes slowly, smiling at Vincent.

Vincent starts to smile and then his eyes go wide and he stiffens in her arms. Catherine cries out as he drops to the floor. He is too heavy and she cannot hold him up. "Vincent!" She screams. Dropping to the floor with him she cradles his head in her hands. She looks around, whipping her head back and forth trying to figure out what is going on. The door to the fire escape bursts open and Liam strides through, with a tranquilizer gun in his hand.

"Turnabout is fair play after all." He shoots Vincent again. Walking over to Catherine he picks her up like a rag doll. "Hurting you didn't work, the first time, so let's see what else makes Vincent tick." He tosses Catherine aside and blurs away with an unconscious Vincent.

Catherine leaps to the window, but no trace of Vincent is anywhere. "Vincent!" She yells into the night.

"Liam took Vincent!" Tess holds the phone away from her ear. Catherine is freaking out. Tess jabs JT in the arm to get his attention.

"Liam took Vincent? Are you ok? Where are you right now?" JT eyes have gone wide and his heart is racing.

"I am fine, but Liam shot Vincent with a tranq gun, twice and just blurred away with him. I have no idea where he would take him Tess!"

"We are on the way, don't leave your apartment, we will be right there."

JT is frantic. "Liam has Vincent…we have no way of tracking him t… oh my god."

Tess is ever the voice of reason. "Let me drive, I can use the light and siren and you are in no shape…..JT we will figure this out….we always do." She slammed the pedal to the floor, the engine roared and the car raced off.

At the apartment, JT was the first one through the door. "Cat!" He calls out to her.

Catherine is still sitting on the floor where she had been holding onto Vincent. Her face is swollen and red. "He's gone JT, just like last time." She chokes on her tears. "I couldn't hold on to him….just like last time." She looks up at them tears running down her face. "I couldn't hold on."

Tess gets down on the floor and gets right in Catherine's face. "This is not like last time dammit, we will get him back! We know who has him and he probably went back into the catacombs. Where else would he take him?"

Tess was right, Liam had returned to the catacombs. The downside of being a 150 year old beast, not a lot of places to hang out. Liam quickly chains Vincent up and then leaves to make his final preparations. He has no doubt that Catherine and the others will come for Vincent.

Vincent regains consciousness slowly. He listens, and hears nothing. He opens his eyes, he is alone but he recognizes Liam's home. He weakly tests his bonds, he pulls at the chains, but he has no luck in breaking free. All he does is make enough noise to alert Liam that he is awake.

Liam smiles and approaches Vincent. "Hello Vincent, sorry for the drugs but I couldn't risk that you wouldn't listen to me otherwise. Sorry about the chains to but I haven't tested these bars out in a long while and I don't want to risk you breaking free.

Vincent pulls on his chains, still too weak to pull then from the bracket in the floor. He looks around the cell he is in. It's about 8x8. Nothing fancy, just 4 walls of iron bars. The chains have enough length for him to be able to sit on the cot, but not enough to reach the bars. His mind is racing. "Where is Catherine?" She is always his first thought.

Liam waved his arms. "She is not here, as you can see. I left her in her apartment. I never really wanted her anyway. She and her ancestor can rot in hell as far as I care. Vincent it's you that is the key. You and I may be the only beasts left in this world. Think of the advantages of that. We can do anything, take anything and have anything we want."

Vincent smiles, "Great then I will just take Catherine and we will be on our way. I don't want anything to do with you."

Vincent you think too small…..think of the power we could have. You think you love Catherine that she is your soul mate, but trust me, I have been there, and it doesn't last. She is better off without you. What can you really offer her anyway? She will age and you will not. You have to hide who you really are, but with me you could be free."

Vincent doesn't mean to be glib, but he just can't help himself. Looking at his chains he deadpans. "Not feeling to free at the moment. You wanna come over here and change that?"

Liam laughs..."Think about it Vincent. You and I taking on the world, or everyone you love dead. That is the deal I am offering."

Vincent growls and leans as close to Liam as the chains allow. "Even if you kill every single person I love, all that will get you is killed by me. I will never be a part of your pack. I did not choose to be a beast, I was not born a beast. I don't want to be a beast."

As he said those words out loud, he realized they were true. He hadn't wanted to think about the cure, because he wasn't sure he could be "joe normal", he had struggled with that a few years ago, when he was briefly cured. Cured to him meant helpless and he was not ready for that. Or at least that is what he thought. Now all he wanted more than anything was for Catherine to really be the cure, to no longer be a beast, to no longer be a threat to his friends.

Liam is staring at Vincent, trying to decide whether to believe him or not. "I think once Catherine and your other friends arrive, you will be more agreeable. You talk tough, but seeing those you love suffer because of you, may change your mind."

With those words, Liam left Vincent alone.

JT, Tess and Catherine have the gem and a fully loaded tranq gun. JT is wearing the backpack containing the flat lining equipment All three of them exchange a look as they head down into Liam's catacombs.

"I hate being underground." Tess says as they start down the tunnel.

They walk for a little bit, trying to be quiet but on edge. Listening for any sign that Liam is nearby. Catherine remembering her own recent stay here is terrified for Vincent. After walking for a while with no sign of either Liam or Vincent, JT says.

"Maybe we were wrong and Liam didn't bring Vincent here?"

Before Cat or Tess can respond. Liam appears in front of them.

"No you were right, Vincent is here. Welcome to my home, I don't usually get visitors." Looking at Catherine he says. "You're looking lovely this evening, not damaged by your last visit here I see. Although you do have some worry lines developing."

Catherine is furious, her fear for Vincent making her reckless.

"Where in the hell is Vincent? What have you done to him? If you have hurt him!"

"Vincent is fine, let me take you too him." He turns and heads down the hallway.

JT raises the tranq gun, but Catherine shakes her head. "We need to see where Vincent is."

Liam thinking she is talking to him, responds over his shoulder.

"Well hurry up then."

They follow him down further into the catacombs.

Vincent's is feeling better, but he is nowhere near full strength. He hears Catherine's heartbeat, getting closer. He locks his eyes on the entrance to his prison.

Catherine enters the room and sees Vincent in a cage, chains wrapped around his biceps and shackles at his wrists. She starts toward him, but is stopped by Liam.

"Sorry, no touching just yet. Don't want to get ahead of ourselves."

Catherine pulls her arm out of Liam's hands. JT and Tess flank her on either side. Liam is impressed, Catherine makes an impressive adversary. She is standing tall, focused on Vincent, eyes wide, nostrils flaring. For just a second she reminds him of his Rebecca. She turns that direct gaze on him.

"What do you want?" Behind her back she signals JT to get the tranq ready. She pulls the gem out of her back pocket.

"I want what everyone wants. Acceptance, companionship, love, someone to share this life with. Vincent is a beast and being with you has neutered him. He is magnificent and needs to accept that side of himself. He needs to put away human things and be a beast! He doesn't understand, but I think you do. It is what is best for him, he won't age and you will. Do you want him to watch you age and die? What kind of life is that? Better off to let him go, let him be what he was meant to be!"

Liam has turned his back to her and that is the moment JT whips out the tranq gun and fires two quick shots at Liam. Catherine approaches him with the gem. He can't beast out to fight off the tranquilizer and he falls to the ground. JT shoots him again just to be sure they have enough time to set up the flat lining kit.

All three of them burst into action. JT gets out the flat lining kit, including the drug he is using to stop Liam's heart. Tess and Catherine are looking for the keys to Vincent's prison.

JT hooks up the monitor and the paddles, He fills the syringe. "Catherine! I need you for this part!"

"But…."

"Let Tess look for the keys, it's not going to matter anyway unless this works!"

Catherine looks at Vincent. He nods his head. "JT is right, if this doesn't work you all need to leave before he wakes up. You can't hold him off forever with tranquilizers and the gem."

Catherine kneels down next to JT. "Ok, Ok just tell me what to do."

JT holds up the syringe, "I am going to stop his heart and then… you shock him….hopefully we can avoid mouth to mouth." He says grimly.

Vincent is watching them like a hawk.

JT injects Liam, he places his hand on Liam's carotid artery, waiting for it to stop…..

Catherine picks up the paddles, she is watching JT, focused and concentrating.

Vincent is listening to Liam's heartbeat.

"NOW!" Both Vincent and JT yell as JT pulls his hand away from Liam's neck.

Catherine placed the paddles on Liam's chest and presses down. Liam's body jerks as the shock is delivered.

JT feels for pulse. He shakes his head.

Catherine shocks him again.

Nothing

Catherine is starting to panic. "Come on damn it!"

She shocks him again.

"Try skin to skin Catherine!" Vincent yells to her.

Catherine puts down the paddles and starts compressions.

JT is monitoring Liam's pulse.

Vincent is listening for his heartbeat. Willing it to work. "Come on Catherine, you can do this."

While continuing compressions, Catherine whispers to Liam. "Liam, come back. You can do this Liam, fight….fight to live….fight for Rebecca."

At the mention of Rebecca's name Liam reacts.

"His heart is beating" Vincent yells.

"He has a pulse" JT says excitedly.

Catherine stops compressions. She is panting, her arms are shaking."

Vincent pulls on his chains. "Tess get me out of here!"

"I got em…..I got em….." Tess comes running in with the keys and takes in the scene. Catherine exhausted and JT monitoring Liam's vitals. Vincent straining at his bonds. "Did I seriously just miss this?"

'Tess!" Vincent yells again.

She rushes over to the cage, using one key to open the door and another to release Vincent from his chains. He blurs out of the cage and to Catherine's side.

"Are you OK?" He asks rubbing her arms.

"Yes I am fine Vincent, what about you? Did he hurt you?" She is looking him up and down making sure he is unhurt.

Tess ever the voice of reason. "Hey in case this didn't work, maybe we should put Liam in the cage before he wakes up?"

JT looks back at Tess. "That's my girl!"

Vincent lifts up Liam and places him inside the cage, he checks his vitals one last time before closing the door. Catherine looks at him expectantly.

"His pulse is stronger…we just have to wait and see. I can't tell anything with my beast senses."

"He is about to wake up." Vincent can sense Liam's heartbeat speeding up. He reaches out with his beast senses, trying to sense if Liam's beast is gone. "I don't sense anything from him."

Liam starts to stir. He opens his eyes, staring at the ceiling, not moving.

"Liam?" Catherine softly says his name. "Liam can you hear me?"

He turns his head, staring at her.

"Liam?"

He closes his eyes…"Rebecca" He says softly. Catherine can feel his pain, in just that one word.

Catherine looks up at Vincent. He can read the question in her gaze.

"He is human."

Tess and JT hug, they did it! They found the cure. 13 years of searching and here they are.

"Oh my God, Vincent" Catherine is overwhelmed at the implication of all of this. She steps back from him, tears welling in her eyes. The responsibility that she has now is almost too much for her.

Vincent closes the distance between them. "Hush there is time for all of that later, let's just focus on Liam for now." He drops a kiss on her forehead and squeezes her.

Vincent approaches the bars. "Liam….do you know who I am?"

Liam looks at Vincent. "Vincent, although you look like Alistair MacGregor, but since I killed him…..and Rebecca." Liam barely whispers her name.

Liam's human self is having trouble dealing with the things his beast has done. He has a lot to answer for and plenty of time to learn how to deal.

Vincent looks at Tess. "Do you want the honor of taking him in?

Tess smiles at him, like he just gave her the best birthday gift ever! "Hell yeah!"

Vincent turns to leave with Catherine.

JT blurts out. "Vincent…what about…."

"It's OK…JT there is plenty of time for that, right now I need some time with Catherine."

JT stands there open mouthed as he watches Vincent walk away with Catherine.

"JT!" Tess calls his name. "Are you coming?" He shakes his head, takes one last look at his best friend and follows Tess to the car with Liam.

Vincent opens the door to Catherine's apartment. "See I told you I would bring you back here." Vincent is trying for some humor, but Catherine is consumed and overwhelmed by the implication of what has happened. She keeps replaying in her mind, over and over killing Vincent and not being able to resuscitate him. He knows her so well, he can practically hear all the thoughts racing around in her head. He leads her into the apartment and sits her down on the couch. He heads to the kitchen. Wine is not going to be strong enough. She doesn't like scotch, but it is what she needs. He pours two fingers in a class and brings it to her.

"Drink"

"I don't like scotch, Vincent."

"I know…drink it anyway. Doctors' orders."

She looks up at him, his tone saying he will not argue with her.

Softening he says "Trust me…you need this."

She closes her eyes and downs the whole glass in one shot. Her eyes burn as the alcohol races down her stomach trailing a path of fire. However almost immediately the fire is replaced by a loosening warmth. She takes a deep breath.

"OK, that's better." She holds the glass close to herself, wrapping her hands around it, as if it would ground her.

Vincent settles into the couch facing her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Vincent asks as he smooth's her hair around her face and tucks a stray strand behind her ear.

Catherine looks at him for a long moment. His hazel eyes are clear and focused intently on her. She sets her glass on the coffee table and turns into him. "No…..no I don't want to talk right now Vincent."

Catherine lifts her face up to his, her eyes going to his mouth. That is all the encouragement Vincent needs. He lowers his head and captures her mouth with his own. Catherine sighs and melts into him, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. Vincent slides his hands under her and effortlessly picks her up. He carries her into their bathroom. Setting her down and kissing her again, he says.

"There is nothing I want more than you underneath me in that bed in there, but I have to shower off my short captivity." He walked over to the shower and turned it on.

Catherine stole up behind him, running her hands up his heavily muscled back, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her cheek on his back. "Want some company?"

He turns around in her embrace and lovingly cups her face. "I would love nothing more."

Those words freeze Catherine. She turns ice cold and her muscles, so warm and languid just a moment ago are now locked. So softly, Vincent if not for his super hearing would not have heard her, she says. "More than being human?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Dammit Catherine", Vincent turned around and swept her up into his arms. She buried her head into his chest and although she tried to stop them, the tears came anyway.

"I am afraid Vincent" Catherine looked up at him. She caressed the side of his face, letting her thumb linger across his mouth. I want to save you, but I am afraid. What if…what if I kill you and I can't bring you back?"

Vincent lowered his head and kissed her. "You worry far too much."

Sitting her down on the edge of the tub, he kneeled in front of her. He kept his hands on her arms and leaned against her knees. Trying to maintain as much body contact as he could with her. "Remember the first time we made love, I was so afraid that I would hurt you, that I would lose control. Do you remember what you said to me?"

Catherine stared at him, her eyes liquid and questioning.

Vincent took his hands and gently cradled her face. "Whatever your fears are…..they aren't mine."

Catherine smiled at the recognition of that moment. But she shook her head. "Vincent that was different."

"No it isn't. I was terrified that I would kill you….. that my beast would be unleashed and kill the very thing I loved. I wanted to make love to you more than I wanted anything else in my life. I'd wanted you for months, I had dreamed about you, and here you were telling me you loved me and wanted me and I was afraid. But you were the strong one, you were the one who trusted me, trusted my love for you."

"So when you are ready, I am going to trust in you this time. But I am not in a hurry, Catherine, it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow. I can wait."

"I need to think this through, I need to talk to JT."

That through him for a loop. "JT?"

"Yes, he is your best friend, I need some help processing this Vincent and I can't relax until I do. And the only other person who has a much to lose as I do is JT."

"You want to talk to him now?" He looked longingly at the shower. He really wanted her naked in there.

"Yes…..right now, do me a favor and call him and tell him I am coming over." Giving him a hard look, she said. "But don't influence him Vincent. Take a shower and I will be back before too long."

Vincent called JT and then took his shower, but it was not the kind of shower he had imagined only a few minutes earlier.

All the way to JT's Catherine was running scenarios in her mind. Vincent cured, happy, and healthy and a doctor…..fast forward to the future with 3 kids and a small dog. Or the flip side. Vincent dead at her hand and a lifetime of pain and suffering without him. She is angry at fate for putting her in this position. For making her the one responsible for this mess. By the time she gets to JT's she is in a full tilt panic.

She approaches JT's front door and is surprised by Tess coming out.

"Shit, I am so sorry…..I didn't think…..don't leave." Catherine is stuttering trying to get it all out.

Tess hugged Catherine. "Hey don't worry about it, JT is restless too and I get it….this is something only the two of you can decide. You both need each other right now. Just know whatever decision you make….I got your back."

"Thanks Tess" Setting her shoulders straight and taking a deep breath, Catherine walked into the gentleman's club.

JT is drinking scotch and eating gummy worms. "Seriously JT scotch and gummy worms?"

"Hey! Don't judge….. They help me think."

Catherine rolls her eyes, but apologizes. "Sorry….I am just a little keyed up and you are the only one I can really talk to about this."

"I know."

"So...what do I do?"

JT looks at her mouth agape. "You want me to decide?"

Catherine shrugs sheepishly. "Well you did try and cure him for 10 years and you once said you injected him with things that almost killed him, so you already know what it's like." She awkwardly smiled at him.

JT just looked at her over his glasses.

Catherine paces back and forth, arms waving about as she explains. "JT I don't know what to do. Vincent doesn't deserve to wait, but I am terrified of killing him. But then that feels selfish, this shouldn't be about me, but I am not willing to risk his life, JT….Can you promise me that this will work?"

JT walks up to Catherine and lifts her up in a giant bear hug. He is taller than Vincent and her feet dangle 2 feet off the ground.

"Ah JT…..what are you doing."

"Thank you…..thank you for loving my best friend, thank you for getting him out of that warehouse and into the world. I know I was the President of the stay away from Catherine club, but I never really thanked you for loving him." He set her down. "And no…. I have no idea if this will work."

"JT!"

"I am sorry and I know you don't want to hear this but I did learn one thing from trying to cure Vincent for all those years…..it's his choice, Catherine, we can't make it for him. He is a doctor and knows all the risks, probably even better than we do. If he wants you to try and cure him, then love him enough to try. For 10 years that is all I did. Just loved him enough to try."

"Oh God" Catherine covered her face with her hands and sat down on the sofa. JT came and set next to her. Catherine leaned into him. "You're right, this has to be his decision, and it may be the hardest thing I will ever have to do, but I love him enough to try."

JT squeezes her close. "I never had a doubt. Want a gummy worm?"

Tess watched Catherine leave. She has been sitting in her car waiting. She let Catherine and JT talk about this alone, but she wasn't going far. She was not going to let JT sit there and drink scotch and eat gummy worms all by himself. She goes back in and see JT drain his glass of scotch.

"That bad huh?"

JT smiles at her. "No not really, it's got to be Vincent's choice, and she loves him enough to let him make this decision."

"What did you tell her about the serum?"

JT looks down into his glass. "I didn't"

Tess is shocked.

"JT they both need to know you isolated Liam's healing ability, they can't make a decision without all the facts."

"I don't know enough about what this will do to Vincent. What if I inject him with it and that makes it difficult for us to stop his heart and cure him. Or what if it interferes with whatever Cat's ability is and it really kills him. I am responsible for Vincent being a beast in the first place, I don't want to be responsible for preventing his cure." JT voice is raised, the only indication of his inner turmoil.

"What was it that you told Cat? Love him enough to let him make the decision? Take your own advice bud. Now give me some gummies."

Catherine returned to their apartment. "Vincent?" She calls out to him as she crosses the threshold. She looks up and he is walking down the hallway, putting his shirt on as he comes. His hair is spiky wet from his shower and she wants nothing more than to run her hands through it and mess it up even more. He walks right up to her and she is immediately enveloped by him, his strong arms around her, his firm body pressed up against hers. He smells of his shower soap and deodorant and she inhales pulling him into her lungs.

"Everything OK?"

"Yes, it is now" She kisses him, softly at first, pulling back to look into his eyes. The love shinning in them is so bright it blocks everything else. All she wants right now is to be with him, there is time for talking, there is time for decisions, right now she needs to feel him hard against her, she needs to show him with her body how much she loves him. "Take me to bed Vincent."

That is all she needs to say and he slides his arm underneath hers and picks her up and crushes his mouth against hers. He moves with her back to their bedroom, he holds her to him, one arm wrapped around her and the other holding her to him hip to hip. He kisses her senseless as he lays her on the bed. After that there is no speaking there is no thinking, Catherine gives herself over to Vincent's lovemaking and the rest of the world falls away.

Vincent is running his hand up and down Catherine's back as she lays limp and exhausted. She turns over, smiling and he takes her under his arm, pulling her up against him. Her hand immediately goes for his chest, her nails drawing goosebumps from Vincent as she trails them up and down. Their blissful moment is interrupted by knocking on the door.

As they dress and walk down the hallway to the door, Vincent places his hand on Catherine's back. "It will be ok." He says softly.

JT and Tess are on the other side of that doorway.

"I am sorry to bother you two, but Tess reminded me of something important that you both need to know."

Vincent steps aside as JT and Tess come in.

"What's up buddy?" Vincent points towards the living room so everyone can sit down.

JT is way too pumped to sit. "Look I have to take my own advice here….I isolated the healing properties from Liam's blood." Before anyone can react he continues. "I didn't mention it earlier because I really don't know what kind of impact it will have on you Vincent. It didn't affect Cat's ability to save Liam, but that doesn't mean that it won't affect you differently. Liam was born a beast and you were not….so…."

"And it was part of Liam's natural system and if it's new to mine it might have a different reaction. So you're worried it will make it impossible to cure me?" Vincent asked JT.

"Well yes, the other thing is I could use it on you if we have trouble bringing you back, I am just not sure if it would bring you back as human or beast. If it's injected into you, it may pull on everything you are to bring you back and that means beast."

Vincent looks at his family, at the people he loves. JT who has risked everything for him for years and left a very successful life behind for him. To Catherine, Vincent doesn't have the words to describe how he feels about her. Even Tess who has put herself at risk to keep him safe. He is tired of being a burden to them, he wants all of them to stop hiding and lying. Turning to them he says.

"Let's do this. Let's stop talking about this and just do it. I trust Catherine to do this and if for some reason it doesn't work then JT you can bring me back, and I don't care if it's as a man or a beast." He smiled. "I mean I prefer no beast, but I don't have a death wish or anything."

JT looks confused. "Now, you want to do this right now?"

"Yes."

"All the equipment is back at my place."

"We will meet you there."

Vincent is lying on the stainless steel table, JT has had it in storage since Vincent ripped out Curt Winsor's heart. Not exactly bringing back good memories. At least he is not strapped down.

Catherine is holding onto Vincent's hand so tight, it would hurt if he wasn't part beast. Vincent is calm, he trusts both Catherine and JT with his life, as he has so many time before.

JT fills the syringe.

"Wait…I just need minute." Catherine says.

Looking down at Vincent. "I am going to bring you back and we are going to live happily ever after." She says with far greater confidence that she feels.

"Hey, if I am not a beast maybe we can even get a big dog."

Catherine laughs releasing some of her tension, just like Vincent knew it would.

"I love you." She says as she kisses him.

He grips the back of her neck with his free hand. "I love you too Catherine Chandler, see you on the other side."

Vincent looks at JT and nods his head.

JT injects Vincent with the medicine to stop his heart. He starts the timer. Anything more than 5 minutes and Vincent will suffer brain damage from lack of oxygen.

Vincent is looking at Catherine while the medicine takes effect. Then his eyes close and JT checks for a pulse…..

"No pulse, hit him with the paddles."

Catherine shocks Vincent. His body arches up on the table. The sound of him crashing back down is jarring.

"Hit him again."

Catherine places the paddles on Vincent. "Clear" She yells as she hits the buttons to deliver the shock. "Come on Vincent."

"Tess come over here and use the ambu bag on him."

JT checks for pulse, Catherine shocks Vincent and Tess squeezes air into his lungs. It's been two minutes.

Catherine is starting to panic.

"JT!" She shocks Vincent again. "God dammit Vincent you come back to me!"

Tess squeezes the ambu bag.

JT feels for a pulse, still nothing.

"Cat, you shock him and I am going to use the healing serum on him. It shouldn't be taking this long."

Catherine chokes out a sob. "Come on Vincent please come back, fight damn you!" She shocks him and JT pushes the plunger on the syringe. Their eyes meet over the body of the man they both love. Both of them look scared to death, their eyes wet with unshed tears.

No way JT thinks to himself, there is no way his friend is leaving them like this. He slams his fist on Vincent's chest at the same time Catherine is holding his hand and bends down to whisper in Vincent's ear. "I love you, please I can't do this without you."

Tess leans over to put the ambu bag over Vincent's face, but before she can place it over Vincent's mouth he arches up taking a deep breath on his own.

"Vincent!" Catherine calls out to him. "Oh my God Vincent!"

Vincent opens his eyes. Catherine is the first face that comes into focus her eyes, almond shaped, green with flecks of gold woven through he can see himself reflected in her eyes. They crinkle on the side as she smiles through her tears. Her eyes are thrown into shadow as JT leans over. "Hey buddy you gave us a bit of a scare there."

Vincent coughs, he struggles a bit to breathe normally. Catherine is holding his hand and her other is on his face. She grabs his hand and holds it against her. "You're going to be ok. "

Vincent closes his eyes and checks on himself. The first thing he notices is that he can't hear Catherine's heartbeat. "I can't hear your heartbeat." He is surprisingly saddened by that. For 13 years he has heard her heartbeat and been so aware of her.

Catherine and JT exchange a hopeful look.

"Can you beast out buddy?"

Vincent tries to summon the beast…and there is nothing there.

"Nothing…wow this is really weird. It's different than last time JT, I just feel…normal."

"You are going to need to take a blood sample and double check, but I think he is gone."

Vincent sat up and Catherine threw herself into his arms, however with no beast strength to help him, he fell back on the table and only the presence of JT grabbing him prevented them from falling off the table.

"Whoa, I guess we both have to get use to this."

Catherine smiling up at him. "Does this mean we get a big dog?"

Laughing… Catherine helped Vincent off the table. He was a little woozy. Tess brought him a class of water and gave him a huge hug. "Sit down, you were dead 2 minutes ago, it's going to take a minute."

JT came over and took a sample of Vincent's blood.

JT is analyzing Vincent's blood, Tess comes up behind him and wraps her arms around him. "You did it, JT, after all these years you did it!"

JT ever the worrier says. "Don't get too excited yet."

"JT!" Tess shakes him. "Have a little faith, you did this!"

Catherine led Vincent over to the leather couch. He leaned back and closed his eyes. She could tell he was still trying to sense his beast.

"Vincent are you really ok? Catherine can't take her eyes off of him. That was too close.

"I am fine….really, I am tired but other than that I am good." He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head, closing his eyes, just holding her.

JT clears his throat and Vincent rockets up off of the couch. Catherine moving a little slower, stands up behind him, her hand on his back.

"There is no trace of animal DNA, it's all just boring old Vincent DNA, and you my friend are cured."

"Are you sure JT?" JT nods his head. Vincent drops to his knees, the confirmation overwhelming him. Catherine turns to him and he grabs her around her waist, his face buried in her stomach. He starts to shake, the emotions overwhelming him. She wraps her arms around his neck holding him to her. "It's ok Vincent"

She looks over at JT, he too has tears in his eyes. It's been 13 years that he has been trying to cure Vincent, trying to make it up to him for volunteering him for Murfield. This is just as big a day for JT as it is for Vincent.

"Thank You" She whispers to JT.

He shakes her off. "No…thank you." He and Tess head upstairs to give them real privacy this time.

His emotions under control, Vincent stands up. He seems taller to her now. Like a giant weight has been lifted off his shoulders, in some ways it has. For 13 years he has been living in fear. Every day afraid that he would hurt the ones he loves. Every day wondering if this was the day they caught him and which one of his friends would pay the price for loving him. The weight of that burden so heavy and so constant, he didn't even realize he was carrying it until it is gone.

"Are you alright?"

Vincent smiles. "I think so, at least I am pretty sure I will be. "

Catherine kisses him. "Can we go home now?"

Vincent cups her face in his hand and leaning in says, "You are my home." He kisses her. "Thank you…thank you for loving me enough to try."

The End


End file.
